él es asi
by Ikaros-san
Summary: Yaoi SxN. Es torpe, descoordinado, un nerd y hasta alguien sin gracia, pero Él es asi y no lo cambiaría por nada
1. Chapter 1

**El trato (capítulo 1)**

**Hola a todos. He regresado para escribir otro yaoi SXN jejeje. Se me ocurrió en un momento de pereza y aburrimiento (si, creo que necesito salir más) pero bueno, espero que les guste. Bien, ahí les va.**

Era un día cotidiano en la escuela Konoha, los alumnos conversaban de cosas triviales como moda, música, eventos deportivos y demás. Pero lo que se había vuelto el tema del día era el baile anual de la escuela.

Muchos estaban emocionados por ver que ropa usarían, en que llegarían y sobre todo con quien irían y a otros, simplemente no les importaba el dichoso baile. Lejos de todo ese ajetreo se encontraban varios chicos catalogados de "populares", que como siempre, se dedicaban a criticar a la "muchedumbre" y a la mayoría de las veces, a ellos mismos.

-¿Cuántas te han molestado hoy para que vayas con ellas al baile?-dice burlón un chico de cabello largo y castaño atado con una liga y ojos de color perla

-45… y todas esas más de una vez-suspiró fastidiado un pelirrojo de ojos verdes con un tatuaje en la frente

-¿Tan pocas? Ja, la mitad de las bobas del colegio me invitaron, pero por supuesto, las rechacé-dijo altanero un chico de cabello y ojos negros

-Que modesto eres primo Sasuke-dijo un chico parecido al mencionado con la diferencia de que siempre en su rostro lo adornaba una sonrisa falsa

-Y tú una peste. No sé cómo puedes ser familiar mío-le mira asesinamente mientras que su primo seguía con esa sonrisa que le crispaba los nervios

-¿Terminaron con su festival del amor? Ya nos están aburriendo ¿no Neji?-dijo el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño

-Déjalos ser Gaara, verlos pelear es lo más entretenido que hay por aquí-dijo el castaño suspirando fastidiado

-Son muy problemáticos todos ustedes-dijo otro castaño de ojos negros a punto de quedarse dormido

Cerca de ellos, pasaba un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules con lentes que parecían fondo de botella y vestido de manera muy sosa, además de ir cargado con muchos libros de gran grosor que apenas si podía con ellos.

-Creo que nuestra diversión está pasando-dijo burlesco Sasuke al ver que el rubio nerd intentaba subir las escaleras

Los libros le bloquearon la vista, dio un mal paso y estos cayeron como casa de naipes siendo regados por todas partes.

Las risas de los populares y de media escuela no se hicieron esperar. En vez de ayudarlo, se burlaban de su torpeza. Minutos que parecieron horas para él, unas almas caritativas se apiadaron del rubio y le ayudaron a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien Naruto?-preguntó una chica de cabello rubio largo con fleco y ojos azul pálido dándole su mano para levantarlo

-Se acabó el espectáculo, regresen todos a sus cosas-dijo una castaña con chongos y ojos del mismo color de su cabello mientras levantaba los libros

Todos resignados volvieron a centrarse en sus asuntos. La rubia y la castaña acompañaban a su amigo a la enfermería por si tenía algunas heridas.

-Genial, el dúo dinámico arruinó la diversión-dijo el pelirrojo suspirando derrotado

-Lo único que me cae bien de ellas es que una nunca me acosaba y la otra dejó de hacerlo por razones extrañas-dijo como si nada el azabache (Sasuke será azabache y Sai moreno ¿ok?)

-L a única que sigue embobada contigo es la tipa esa que le gusta mucho el rosa-dijo el ojiperla burlón

-Sakura fea es un chicle frentón con cuerpo de vaca que se te pega inevitablemente-dijo el moreno sin quitar su sonrisa falsa

-Pero dejando de lado su aberración por los chicles rosas y las vacas, ¿irán al baile? O ¿Es problemático para ustedes también?-dijo entre bostezos el cola de caballo

-Paso-dijeron aburridos los otros

-Oigan, se me ocurrió una gran idea-dijo Sai sonriendo ampliamente-¿Qué tal si hacemos una pequeña apuesta primo?-le mira

-¿Por qué a mí? Pídeselo a alguien más-le mira molesto

-Porque eres el hombre para este asunto-dijo como queriendo sonar interesante

-Ve directo al punto idiota-el azabache comenzó a molestarse

-¿Qué dirías si te dijera que te pagaré tu viaje a la rivera francesa con todo incluido?-observa que captó la atención de su primo-solo tienes que enamorar al rubio soso en tres semanas, lo invitarás al baile y cuando espere por ti, le das el plantón y dejándolo esperando-¿Y qué ganas con esto?-la oferta se le hacía tentadora, pero sabía que tramaba algo para nada bueno

-Nada, solo quiero divertirme _"y ver retorcerse en dolor a Naruto, que sufra lo que yo cuando el…"_

-¡Hey! Despierta-truena los dedos para hacer reaccionar a su primo

-Esa es la cosa más problemática que has hecho en tu vida Sai-le mira aburrido el perezoso del grupo

-Tienes razón Shikamaru, pero sería divertido ver como el chico anteojos llora al ver que Sasuke le deja el plantón-dice divertido el castaño mientras que el pelirrojo miraba serio la situación

-¿Qué dices primo?-extiende su mano

-Hmp, está bien acepto-toma la mano cerrando asi el trato

El timbre sonó y cada uno se fue a sus respectivas clases.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Espero que estés satisfecho Sai, porque acabas de arruinar la vida de Naruto-dijo Gaara viendo al mencionado desaprobatoriamente

-Se lo merece luego de que…

-Supéralo, ¿quieres? Fue honesto contigo y su intención nunca fue lastimarte. Si tú lo tomaste como una ofensa, es TU problema-se fue a clases dejándolo solo con sus rabietas

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El timbre sonó indicando que las clases habían terminado. Naruto llevaba varios cargando nuevamente. Aunque ya eran menos que la anterior ocasión, eran más pesados y dificultaban más la vista. Comenzó a tambalearse su pilar de libros, dejando como consecuencia que varios de ellos se cayeran.

-No de nuevo-suspiro fastidiado intentando tomar los ejemplares caídos

-Déjame ayudarte-una voz masculina se ofreció a levantarlos y a quitarles otros dos para aligerar su carga

-Muchas gracias por la ay…-detuvo en seco su agradecimiento al ver que era nada más ni nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los chicos más guapos y populares de la institución

-No hay problemas-sonríe de lado haciendo que el rubio se sonroje fuertemente-¿A dónde tienes que llevarlos?-preguntó amable

-A…a la bi…biblioteca-tartamudeó indicándole el lugar a lo que Sasuke solo siguió sonriendo sexy

Caminaron mientras hablaban de cosas triviales e inexplicablemente para Sasuke, el estar con Naruto no era un suplicio como el llegó a pensar.

-Deja los libros aquí-señalando una mesa

-¿Aquí está bien?-los coloca en el centro de la misma

-Perfecto. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda- dijo el rubio sonriendo

-No hay problema Naruto-sonriendo ligeramente

-¿Co…como es que…?

-¿Me sé tu nombre? Es porque eres famoso-dijo el azabache intentando no ser burlesco

-Por mi torpeza, de seguro-dijo algo decaído

-Más bien por tus logros. Eres uno de los más inteligentes de la escuela, claro, pero yo soy el mejor-sonríe prepotente

El rubio ríe bajito por la "modestia" del Uchiha.

-Creo que es todo. Nos vemos después Naruto-dijo saliendo de la biblioteca

-Gracias de nuevo Uchiha Sasuke-sonríe

-Solo llámame Sasuke-se voltea sonriéndole de lado para después retomar su camino

Sin duda para Naruto ese había sido el mejor día de su vida, el chico más popular de la escuela y amor platónico lo había notado. Y ese día para Sasuke era uno más que le ayudaba a acercarse a sus vacaciones gratis sin contemplar que rompería el corazón del rubio… tal y como Sai lo planeó.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora viene mi sesión de preguntas.**

**¿Qué paso entre Sai y Naruto?**

**¿Qué planes tiene Sasuke para enamorar al rubio?**

**¿Sasuke le tomará cariño?**

**¿Naruto cumplirá su sueño de ver a Sasuke enamorado de él?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Cuídense, nos vemos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Recuerdos que envenenan (capítulo 2)**

**Aquí les traigo un capi más. Lamento no haber actualizado antes pero estoy enferma de la gripa, además de que ya entré a la escuela. Pero bueno, espero que disfruten de este capi mientras voy a morirme un rato en mi cama.**

Sai se paseaba por su habitación meditando si lo que hizo había sido lo correcto. Por un lado, estaba el hecho de que le haría daño a las personas que "más le importan" pero por otro, quería que sufrieran: Naruto por haberse enamorado de Sasuke y Sasuke por no hacer nada para evitarlo.

Si, ese día lo cambió por completo, cejándolo por completo con una nube de odio, rencor y sobre todo, desamor.

_**Flash back **_

_**Dos años atrás…**_

_Sai corría a toda prisa, si no se apresuraba, entraría tarde en su primera clase, como siempre._

_-¡Fiu! A tiempo-respiró agotado el pelinegro_

_-Hmp, tan tarde como siempre-dijo un chico parecido a el_

_-No molestes Sasuke, tu no me despertarte temprano y tuve que correr casi cinco kilómetros- le mira molesto_

_-En primera, no es mi obligación levantarte y segunda, cómprate un despertador-Sasuke se fue a sentar dejando a su primo con su rabieta_

_Cinco minutos antes de que empezara la clase, ingresó la maestra Kurenai seguida de otra persona._

_-Chicos, quiero que conozcan a su nuevo compañero de clase-haciendo ademán con una mano al chico para que se presentara_

_-Hola, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y espero que podamos llevarnos bien-sonríe mostrando sus dientes con frenillos_

_Los chicos comenzaron a cuchichear sobre el nuevo chico. Decían cosas tanto positivas como negativas de él._

_Sai dejó de escuchar el barullo para quedarse embobado con el rubio. Era cierto que tenía todo el porte de un nerd con esos anteojos gruesos y una ropa que parecía de los 80´s pero ese chico tenía algo que hacía sentir algo en su pecho. Aunque nunca se dio cuenta que otra persona estaba interesada en el._

_-Siéntate junto a Sai-señalando la silla sola junto al mencionado_

_El rubio asiente acomodándose en la silla. Voltea a ver a Sai y le regala una sonrisa amable y de nueva cuenta se voltea para escuchar la clase._

_Un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Sai. No cabía duda, Naruto y él estaban destinados a estar juntos. Y él, siempre conseguía lo que quería y ahora lo que más quiere es al rubio de cálida sonrisa._

_Dos semanas después…_

_Las cosas transcurrían con normalidad. Para Sai, esas semanas habían sido increíbles estando a lado del rubio y que mejor momento para decirle algo importante._

_-Naruto, tengo que decirte algo-dice algo nervioso. Esto lo sorprendió porque nunca se había puesto así con alguien más_

_-¿Qué pasa Sai?-le mira sonriente_

_-Bueno, sabes que en una semana será el baile de graduación y me preguntaba, ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?-le mira esperando su respuesta_

_-Eres muy amable y te agradezco que me invitaras pero… mi abuela esta en el hospital y tengo que visitarla y no creo llegar a tiempo al baile-le miraba triste _

_¿Su abuela enferma? ¡ESE ES EL TRUCO MAS VIEJO DEL LIBRO PARA EVITAR SALIR CON ALGUIEN! _

_-Si claro, debe estar agonizando de dolor-dijo sarcástico y molesto _

_-Lo que digo es verdad, ¿Cómo voy a mentir con algo tan delicado como la salud de mi abuelita?-le dice preocupado por su actitud tan desconfiada_

_-¿Sabes qué Naruto? ¡Por mi muérete junto con tu abuela!-al decir esto último recibió una cachetada que lo dejo sorprendido _

_-¡ERES UN CRETINO SAI!-salió corriendo del lugar_

_Sai se quedó solo con sus pensamientos y con la mejilla ardiendo._

_Dos días después supo que, efectivamente, la abuela de Naruto había ingresado a cuidados intensivos por una neumonía que había afectado mucho su salud._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Sai buscó a Naruto por todos lados para disculparse. Giró en uno de los pasillos para toparse con una escena nada agradable para él: Sasuke platicando muy amenamente con Naruto y éste ultimo muy sonrojado por la cercanía del azabache._

_Luego de que Sasuke se fuera, Sai llegó con Naruto molesto._

_-¿Te gusta mi primo verdad?- le mira fúrico_

_-¿Qué te pasa Sai?-le mira extrañado_

_-¿Te gusta mi primo? ¡Habla!-le reclama_

_-Eso a ti no te incumbe Sai, pero para que me dejes de molestar si, me gusta tu primo-se fue rápidamente dejándolo solo nuevamente_

_Sintiéndose traicionado, humillado y herido en su orgullo, fraguó un plan para vengarse del rubio._

_Día del baile…_

_Todos estaba divirtiéndose en el baile y fue una fortuna para Naruto que su abuela estuviera sana y salva en su casa andando como si nada. Fue al baile con sus amigas Ino y Tenten. Bailaban los tres juntos cuando se escuchó un anuncio._

_-Chicos y chicas hoy tengo el honor de que en esta noche entregaré los premios a la excelencia tanto académica, como deportivamente- la directora dio paso a los aplausos que no se hicieron esperar_

_Comenzó a llamar al ganador de cada categoría, cuando fue el turno del rubio._

_-Y este premio, por su impecable promedio de diez durante todo el año es para… ¡UZUMAKI NARUTO!-se escucharon varios aplausos _

_Feliz, el rubio subió al escenario dando un pequeño discurso sobre lo honrado y feliz que estaba al recibir el premio. Vio a todos los presentes y cuando giró su vista a Sai, éste le sonreía malignamente mientras jalaba de una cuerda._

_¡SPLASH!_

_Una gran cantidad de aceite de motor cayó sobre él, luego de esto, miles de plumas se pegaron a su cuerpo y para toque final bajaba un letrero con grandes letras de neón parpadeando la palabra ¡PERDEDOR! _

_Las risas hicieron eco en todo el lugar, haciendo que Naruto sufriera la humillación más grande de su vida. Bajó corriendo y tropezando del escenario, se hacía paso entre la multitud que no dejaba de reír. Esa noche, se convirtió en el hazmerreír de toda la escuela._

_-Espero que ya estés satisfecho Sai. Has traumado al pobre de Naruto de por vida-dijo una voz tras el _

_-Oh vamos Gaara, ¿Qué acaso no te gusto la broma?-le dijo sonriendo cínico. Gaara sabía todo lo ocurrido con Naruto quien muchas veces le dijo al pelinegro que no lo hiciera pero siempre terminaba mandándolo a la goma_

_-No cuando se trata de mi familia imbécil-le dio un puñetazo que casi le rompe la cara en pedazos_

_Se fue molesto a buscar al rubio. _

_Tuvieron que pasar más de seis meses para que Gaara le volviera a hablar._

_**Fin del flash back**_

-Aún seguiré con esto-dijo decidido

-¿Estás seguro?-dijo Gaara entrando al cuarto de Sai

-Nada me hará cambiar de opinión- dijo viéndole firme

-Bien, pues te quedas solo con tu plan enfermo-se dirigió a la puerta-Pude aguantar que humillaras a mi primo delante de todos, pero que le rompas el corazón nunca-le mira por el hombro molesto

-Uy si, que miedo-dijo sarcástico

-Si veo llorar a Naruto por culpa de tu primo, le cuento todo y de paso te rompo la cara-le dice fríamente saliendo del cuarto

Definitivamente Sai tenía que anotar que con Gaara no se juega y que éste siempre cumple con sus promesas.

**Continuará…**

**Tose y estornuda* espero que les haya gustado el capi. Ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Cumplirá Gaara su promesa?**

**¿Qué otros planes maligno tendrá Sai?**

**¿Sasuke se enterará que fue usado por su primo para su plan?**

**¿Alguien tiene pastillas para la tos y la gripa? Estornuda y tose varias veces***

**Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis porfa.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enséñame a vivir (Capítulo 3)**

**He vuelto a ustedes. Después de miles de siglos, he regresado para continuar con este fic. Como saben, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y son de una persona que lleva como mil tomos del manga y parece no darle un final -.-**

**Bien, ahí les va.**

**Enséñame a vivir- Thalía **

Una semana, solo faltaba una semana para que terminara el plazo para enamorar al rubio ¡PERO NO HA PASADO ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! Al parecer, Naruto no caería tan fácil. Oh, pero eso no era lo único conflictivo en la vida de Sasuke Uchiha: al parecer comenzaba a gustarle la compañía de Naruto, es más, incluso comenzaba a sentir alguna especie de atracción hacia él.

-Hm, creo que tendré que ser directo. "Aunque creo que primero tendré que hacer algo"-el azabache se puso en marcha para buscar al rubio

Buscó al rubio por muchas partes hasta que lo encontró viendo un papel donde habría un concurso de canto para escoger a las mejores bandas que tocarían en la escuela. Algo extrañado, caminó hacia Naruto para saber el por qué veía tanto ese anuncio.

-Te vas a quedar sin ojos por ver tanto tiempo ese papel-le dice susurrando en su oído

-¡Me asustaste!-se sonroja y sobresalta al sentir el aliento del azabache en su oreja

-¿Por qué miras tanto ese papel?-alza una ceja viéndole con interés

-Emmm… porque quiero entrar al concurso pero… me dan nervios. No puedo estar dos segundos hablando cuando veo mucha gente ya que suelo salir corriendo-dice algo apenado

-Pues… creo que deberías de intentarlo-le dice sonriendo de medio lado

-N…no se además, no canto muy bien Jeje- sonríe

-Nada pierdes con intentarlo. Tienes hasta hoy para inscribirte ya que al parecer, las audiciones serán esta tarde-le intenta animar

-E…está bien, pero prométeme que estarás ahí para apoyarme-le mira haciendo un lindo puchero

-De acuerdo, pero solo si te inscribes-le pellizca una mejilla

-¡Oye!

Ambos se ríen mientras Naruto se apunta en la lista. Y justo a tiempo, ya que la maestra de canto se lleva la lista.

-Ven, ayúdame a buscar a Ino y a Tenten para que me ayuden con el acompañamiento-sonríe animado arrastrando al Uchiha en el trayecto

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sai estaba que echaba humo de furia por haber presenciado la escenita tan cursi y enferma que se montaron su estúpido primo y el rubio.

-Parece como si hubieras visto algo desagradable-le decía Gaara mientras leía un libro

-¿Tu qué crees?-bufó molesto

-No sé qué te molesta. Tu le dijiste que se acercara a él y lo enamorara ¿recuerdas?-le mira el pelirrojo serio

-Ese es el problema, ¡LO ESTA HACIENDO PERFECTAMENTE!-patea su mochila con rabia

-¿Y? No creo que algo como eso deba afectarte digo, como tú "odias" a mi primo, eso que hace Sasuke debería ponerte muy feliz- acentúo la palabra odio. Ya sabía por dónde iba el asunto

-Si como digas, espero que ese tonto caiga en las redes del bastardo- se va con una sonrisa sádica dejando a Gaara mirándole con reproche

-"Acepta que aun lo quieres Sai. Pero eres igual de orgulloso e idiota que tu primo"-piensa negando con la cabeza mientras sigue con su lectura

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En el auditorio de la escuela había mucha gente reunida para ver a los grupos o solistas que se presentarían en el baile para tocar en vivo. Naruto estaba en extremo nervioso paseándose de un lado a otro mientras que Sasuke solo lo miraba divertido.

-Vamos Naruto, puedes hacerlo. Relájate- le dice deteniendo su caminata

-Pero… ¿y si me quedo helado? ¿O se me olvida la letra? ¿O… o el escenario explota y…?

-Ya te dijo Sasuke que te tranquilices, además, ¿de qué te pones nervioso? Tienes una bella voz-Tenten le sonríe tomando su hombro en señal de compañerismo

-Hazle caso, tu puedes hacerlo-le guiñe el ojo Ino levantando el pulgar

-Creo que les toca-Sasuke les señala que la jueza los llama

Los tres restantes se fueron al llamado de la maestra. Y como era de esperarse, los murmullos de sorpresa y comentarios- en su mayoría-malos, no se dejaron esperar.

-E…esta canción se llama "enséñame a vivir". Va dedicada a una persona especial-se sonroja y se pone en posición tomando mucho valor para cantar

_Han nacido unas ganas de enamorarme_

_Ha nacido el milagro que un día pedí_

_Un desfile de hormigas bajo mi sangre_

_Y siento puro amor dentro de mí_

_000_

_Hoy la vida me ha dicho que nunca es tarde_

_Hoy la tarde al caer me hablo de ti_

_Y me dijo al oído no seas cobarde_

_Que ha llegado la hora de ser feliz_

La gente estaba sorprendida ante la maravillosa voz del rubio. Sasuke prestaba total atención a la letra y voz del rubio.

_Y lo que ahí estornudó mi corazón_

_Y te sentí llegar al ocultarse el sol_

_Y abrí los brazos de polo a polo_

_Y como papalote me deje llevar_

_000_

_Sentí las nubes en mi cara_

_Viajé de madrugada_

_Y amanecí en ti_

_000_

_Oí la voz de tu mirada_

_Y sin decirte nada_

_Me arrodillé ante ti_

_000_

_Te invito a caminar el mundo entero_

_Hoy por primera vez se lo que quiero_

_Enséñame a vivir_

_Enséñame a vivir_

Abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿La canción iba para él? De pronto una alegría inmensa se apodero del azabache, sintiéndose extrañamente complacido.

La misma alegría de la canción también se apoderaba de los demás, todos estaban de pie bailando al son de la música del rubio.

_Esto no es un discurso ni una estrategia_

_Tú conoces mi alma, mi porvenir_

_Las palabras que digo son bien honestas_

_Tú me las quitaste y sin dudar las escribí_

_000_

_Puede que no me crean como llegaste_

_Puede que no me vean cerca de ti_

_Pero si abren mi pecho van a encontrarte_

_Y comprenderán lo que sentí_

Estaba perdido. Si, se había perdido en aquella hermosa canción que era cantada por un hermoso ser de ojos bellamente azules y una sonrisa eterna. Había caído totalmente enamorado del rubio.

_Sentí las nubes en mi cara_

_Viajé de madrugada_

_Y amanecí en ti_

_000_

_Oí la voz de tu mirada_

_Y sin decirte nada_

_Me arrodillé ante ti_

_000_

_Te invito a caminar el mundo entero_

_Hoy por primera vez se lo que quiero_

_Enséñame a vivir_

_Enséñame a vivir_

Las miradas de Sasuke y Naruto se encontraron diciéndose con ese simple gesto que ambos se enseñarían a vivir a pesar de lo viniera delante.

Sakura miraba furiosa a Naruto por acaparar toda la atención de Sasuke y molesta se fue no sin antes planear en cómo deshacerse de él.

_Sentí las nubes en mi cara_

_Viajé de madrugada_

_Y amanecí en ti_

_000_

_Oí la voz de tu mirada_

_Y sin decirte nada_

_Me arrodillé ante ti_

_000_

_La vida me ha dado cosas buenas_

_Solo te pido_

_Enséñame a vivir._

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. La maestra de canto le dio el visto bueno a la presentación de Naruto y compañía. Sin duda la suerte comenzaba a sonreírle al rubio.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Luego de festejar el logro, Tenten e Ino se fueron a sus casas y Sasuke acompañaba a Naruto a la suya.

-Estuvieron muy bien, te felicito-dice sinceramente el azabache viéndole detenidamente

-Gracias- sonríe sonrojado por el alago

-Y como lo hiciste excelente, tengo que darte un premio- le sonríe de lado

-¿Y qué es?-pregunta el rubio curioso

-Esto-toma su cara y le da un suave pero apasionado beso que deja sorprendido a Naruto

El rubio no podía creer que Sasuke lo estuviera besando, tardó un poco en reaccionar pero correspondió el beso con más intensidad.

Luego de unos minutos, se separaron por falta de aire. Un susurro en el oído del rubio, una expresión de sorpresa y luego un acto de felicidad siguieron abrazados viéndose los ojos azules y los ojos negros con cariño y amor.

Pero no se dieron cuenta que algo-más bien alguien- los observaba en las sombras sintiéndose satisfecho y molesto, viendo que todo iba de acuerdo a su plan.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi. Trataré de actualizarlo lo más pronto que pueda -.- **

**Cuídense, nos vemos y por fa dejen un revi para este humilde fic nwn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos. Ya sé, ya se, tengo SIGLOS que no actualizo este fic. Pero me he inspirado mientras un compañero exponía en clase (sehh, lo que hace el ocio y el aburrimiento -.-) así que sin más aquí les traigo un nuevo capi. Masashi-san ¡¿POR QUÉ MATÓ A NEJI?! T_T buaaaa, mejor hubiera sido la frentona de Sakura. Sniff, ya no hago drama mejor les dejo para que lean. **

**La mentira, el dolor y un corazón roto (Capítulo 4) **

El día del baile llegó. La mayoría de chicos y chicas estaban emocionados por portar sus mejores ropas, sacarle brillo al piso y hasta bailar canciones lentas con su pareja o en algunos casos, con su futura pareja.

Más que nadie Naruto se encontraba emocionado y feliz porque iría al baile con "el chico de sus sueños". Aun recuerda cómo Sasuke lo invitó.

_**Flash back **_

_Había sido un total éxito su presentación en el auditorio. Muchos de los que se reían del rubio ahora lo consideraban "competente y con estilo" mientras que otros pensaban (como Sakura en este caso) que simplemente lo hizo por alardear y llamar la atención. _

_-Estuviste asombroso. No sabía que tenías talento escondido- sonríe orgulloso el azabache _

_-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Jejeje- se ríe el rubio orgulloso _

_-Hablando de conocer y esas cosas… Naruto- se detiene frente a él- ¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?- voltea su rostro algo sonrojado_

_-¿E…en serio?-rojo a más no poder –Me…me encantaría-sonríe sincero_

_-Iré por ti a las 7. Ansío bailar contigo- sonríe de lado mientras besa el dorso de su mano _

_Se sonroja aun más por el acto. Después de ello, se dirigen a sus casas muy felices. Uno de ellos feliz al verse correspondido mientras que el otro lo está por haber encontrado a alguien especial. _

_**Fin de flash back**_

-Al fin podré ser feliz- sonriendo

-¿A dónde crees que vas con esas fachas?- Ino ingresa asustándolo sacándolo de su ensoñación

-Es mi ropa de gala. ¿Por qué?- confundido

-¡Eso que traes se llama asesino de moda! Ningún amigo mío va a lucir como un duque cuarentón del siglo XV- indignada por el "estilo" de su amigo rubio- Pero no temaís que solo Judas lo hizo. Aquí estoy para ponerte bien guapo y de paso hacer que se le caiga la baba a Sasuke-susurra lo último haciendo que su amigo se sonroje como tomate de tianguis

-A veces tus ideas me dan miedo

-Tu tranquilo. Si llega antes Tenten de seguro lo entretiene, ya sabes que puede sacarle plática hasta a una piedra. Así que no rezongues y déjate hacer- comienza a hacer su "magia"

**Diez minutos después…**

Ding dong

-Yo abro

-Ahhh… esta…

-Naruto no tarda. Pasa y ponte cómodo- se hace a un lado para que entre. La castaña usa un vestido largo de tirantes de color beige oscuro con algunos detalles dorados, sencillo pero bonito

-Ammmm y… ¿Qué tal el clima?-intenta sacarle unas palabras al azabache

-Bien, ha estado muy soleado estos días

-Ohhh…

…

…

…

…

Silencio incómodo.

-Y… ¿Qué piensas de…?

-¡Aquí estamos!-baja Ino con una gran sonrisa vestida con un vestido morado corto estilo strapple (¿así se escribe no?)

-¿Y Naruto?- Tenten buscándolo detrás de la rubia

-Oh pues ejem… les presento al nuevo y mejorado-hace ademán de estar tocando un tambor-¡NARUTO!

De pronto un bello ojiazul se muestra con un traje color negro, camisa blanca, corbata azul marino, mocasines negros y con el detalle de que no trae sus gafas sino lentes de contacto.

-Y para rematar, hoy le quitaron sus frenillos ya que sus dientes están perfectos-el aludido sonríe haciendo que cierto azabache comience a babear

-Te ves fantástico- le sonríe por primera vez de forma sincera

-Cofcof…es hora de irnos-Ino interrumpe el momento ganándose un codazo por parte de la castaña

Ambos chicos se sonrojan haciendo reír a las chicas. Toman su camino rumbo al baile en el auto del azabache.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Al momento de llegar, varias miradas se posaron en el nuevo Naruto llamando la atención de chicos como de chicas haciendo rabiar de celos al Uchiha. Ino y Tenten se separaron de ellos para darles algo de privacidad

-Mira Sai, parece que no se te hizo lo del plantón-Gaara señala a donde están los involucrados

-…-observa con rabia cómo el rubio y su estúpido primo están riendo a la mar de felices. Pero eso no se iba a quedar así

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Jajaja y después de eso él cayó en un charco de lodo- se ríe mientras sigue contando la anécdota

-Jajaja no sabía que Gaara haya pasado todo eso por…

-Disculpen que interrumpa su "amena" conversación, pero necesito hablar algo contigo primo- fingiendo cortesía y respeto se lleva casi a rastras al moreno

Se alejan del baile sin saber que alguien más lo seguía.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Qué rayos quieres Sai?-le mira molesto

-Creo que olvidaste algo ¿no?

-¿De qué rayos hablas?

-¡DEBÍAS DEJARLO PLANTADO! ¿O es que ya no quieres tu viaje pagado?- grita empujándolo

-Pues no lo hice porque…

-¿Por qué…?-irritado a punto de golpearlo

-Tengo algo planeado mucho mejor para él- es su turno de empujarlo para regresar al lado del rubio

-Más te vale- se va también de regreso

-_Listo, tengo todo grabado. Te vas a arrepentir de haberme quitado a Sasuke-_Sakura sonríe victoriosa. Ahora si haría que Naruto cayera hasta el fondo sin poder salir

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Naruto, tengo algo que decirte-se acerca angustiado

-No me asustes, ¿Qué sucede?- preocupado

-La verdad es que yo…

-Su atención compañeros-Sakura interrumpe la música para dar un aviso- Quiero comunicarles algo importante. Es algo aberrante y cruel, lo más maligno que se le puede hacer a una pobre alma-dice con preocupación y molestia hipócrita ya que en realidad lo estaba disfrutando a lo grande

-Aquí les muestro: el engaño más grande-aparece una gran pantalla reproduciendo un video

**Reproduciendo:**

_-¿Qué rayos quieres Sai?-le mira molesto_

_-Creo que olvidaste algo ¿no?_

_-¿De qué rayos hablas?_

_-¡DEBÍAS DEJARLO PLANTADO! Ese era nuestro acuerdo ¿o es que ya no quieres tu viaje pagado?- grita empujándolo _

Plantado. Esa palabra resonaba en su cabeza golpeándolo como un martillo. Entonces… ¿simplemente fue un juego para él? ¿Un simple "boleto"?

_-Pues no lo hice porque…_

_-¿Por qué…?-irritado a punto de golpearlo _

_-Tengo algo planeado mucho mejor para él- es su turno de empujarlo para regresar al lado del rubio_

_-Más te vale- se va también de regreso_

Silencio total.

-Naruto yo…

-Déjame solo- se aleja

-Pero no es lo que…

-¡DÉJAME SOLO!- huye del lugar con el rostro lleno de lágrimas

-…-Sai simplemente no sabía qué hacer ni dónde meterse. Esta vez se había pasado y mucho

-Te lo advertí Sai- se escucho un fuerte golpe haciendo reaccionar a la multitud

-Y tú tampoco te salvas-golpea en el estómago al azabache

Comenzó una pelea agitando las cosas. Intentando explicar cosas, remediar lo que ya no podía remediarse.

-Felicidades Sakura, acabas de arruinarle a vida no a uno, sino a cuatro chicos. Pero a la vez gracias, por hacernos ver la clase de calaña que son- le dice la castaña no sin antes "despedirse" de ella con una bofetada

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Corría destrozado, desesperado y deseando que la tierra se lo tragara. Fue engañado, usado como un medio para obtener un viaje costoso y sobre todo, su corazón fue utilizado sintiendo como se rompía. Jamás volvería a creer en Sasuke, jamás.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Trataré de no dejarlo a la deriva y actualizarlo lo más pronto posible. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen un revi por fa.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos. Ya sé, tengo años que no actualizo, tengo problemas con la inspiración así que cúlpenla a ella. Bueno, aquí les traigo el final de este fic (llora*) pero bueno, los dejo. Disfruten del último capítulo. **

**Él es así (Capítulo 5)**

Habían pasado días, semanas y hasta meses. Naruto no quería saber nada de él, hasta Ino y Tenten le han impedido (más bien gritado con amenazas de muerte) que no se volviera a acercar al rubio. Y qué decir de la fastidiosa de Sakura, no lo dejaba de acosar para pedirle (más bien rogarle e insinuándose como gato en celo dejando de lado toda dignidad que tenía) que "ella es la mejor opción para ser su pareja" ¿Cómo se atrevía andar tan feliz como niño con un juguete nuevo después semejante crueldad que hizo frente a toda la escuela?

Un día, en la cafetería y como todos los días, Sakura seguía insistiendo, Naruto lo seguía ignorando como si nunca hubiera existido y las amigas del rubio seguían actuando como guardaespaldas. Eso fue el colmo para el azabache.

-¿Qué parte de NO ME INTERESAS no entiendes?- mira asesinamente a la plasta rosa de Sakura

Todos de pronto prestaron su atención hacia la discusión.

-Pero Sa…

-¡PERO SASUKE NADA!- la empujó haciendo caer bruscamente al suelo

-…

-Jajaja, no… ¿En serio creías que tu y yo andaríamos luego de lo que le hiciste a Naruto?- se burla de ella

-…

-Si no me fijé en ti antes, ¿Qué te hizo pensar que ahora si lo haría? No eres más que una basura de persona. Me alejaste de la persona que amo- habla con rencor y odio tan reales que hicieron estremecer a la chica y abrir los ojos sorprendida

-¡ASÍ ES!- se sube a una mesa- ESTOY PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADO DE AQUEL HERMOSO RUBIO- señalando al menciona haciendo que este se sonrojara en sobre manera y querer esconderse

-Naruto, en serio te amo. Sé que al principio lo hice para ganar un beneficio, pero conforme estuve contigo este tiempo me di cuenta que de eres la persona más increíble del mundo. Además, a Sakura jamás la amaré porque es una persona idiota y superficial y menos por lo que nos hizo- se baja de la mesa y se acerca a el

Todos en la cafetería (y en especial Sakura viendo su dignidad pisoteada) miraban asombrados lo que estaba pasando. Pero fue más sorprendente cuando de pronto Sai apareció delante de los dos.

-Es cierto lo que te dice Naruto- respira hondo- Yo utilicé a Sasuke para vengarme de ti porque me habías rechazado

-…

…

…

…

Silencio sepultural.

-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ MALNACIDO?!- Sasuke lo toma del cuello de la camisa y le propina un golpe en plena nariz

-¡Sasuke detente!- se interpone antes de que mate a Sai- Sé que lo que hizo Sai no tiene perdón, pero por favor, no hagas una tontería- le mira con un brillo indescriptible en los ojos

-¿Ahora me crees?

-Más que nunca- sonríe abrazándolo por el cuello para fundirse en un apasionado beso

Chiflidos y gritos se hicieron presentes al momento. Gaara se llevó a Sai a la enfermería para que revisaran su condición, Ino y Tenten estaban la mar de felices y Sakura, pues, simplemente se fue derrotada, furiosa y humillada no sin antes resbalarse con un pedazo de pizza que había en el suelo haciéndola caer de cara en un plato con comida de extraña procedencia. Sin lugar a dudas, las risas comenzaron a escucharse y veían como la plasta rosa se iba a paso acelerado de la cafetería.

-Te amo Naruto

-También te amo Sasuke

Vuelven a besarse recibiendo aun más felicitaciones de toda la escuela.

**Seis meses después…**

Sasuke y Naruto disfrutaban de otro maravilloso mes de estar juntos, llevaron su cita en la casa del rubio. Entre risas, besos y demás se contemplaban el uno a otro.

-¿Puedes creer que nuestros primos estén juntos?- viéndole emocionado

-Sabía que había algo entre esos dos. Sai y Gaara hacen buena pareja- sonríe de lado- por cierto, ¿no te he dicho lo sexy que te ves con esa ropa puesta?- susurrándole al oído

-¿E…en serio?- sonrojado por el comentario. Traía puesto una playera con cuello de tortuga holgado, jeans ajustados y bota. Mientras que Sasuke traía unos jeans negros con una polo azul marino y unos converse (bastante informales, pero no les quita lo guapo cofcof)

-Por supuesto, pero…- le mira como si algo no le gustara

-¿Qué sucede?- extrañado por la actitud repentina del azabache

-Falta algo- buscando en la mesa lo que faltaba hasta que lo encontró

Le pone las gafas.

-Ahora sí, estás perfecto-lo besa apasionadamente tomando su mano y llevándolo a la sofá

"_Estoy tan enamorado de él que no sé qué haría si lo perdiera. El es torpe, un nerd y hasta alguien sin gracia, pero ÉL ES ASÍ y no lo cambiaría por nada". _

Entregándose a la pasión, Sasuke aprendió una cosa: que Naruto era lo más increíble que le había pasado en toda su vida y no dejaría que nadie se lo arrebatara.

**FIN**

**Ya que se que están diciendo: ¿Por qué tan pronto? **

**Pero, ya lo tenía planeado así. Espero que les haya gustado y no los haya decepcionado y ojalá nos encontremos en un nuevo fic. **

**Agradezco a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fic, eso me hace sentir muy feliz y contenta con el resultado. **

**Cuídense mucho. Hasta la próxima. **


End file.
